Getting Away With Murder
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Call me crazy and call it karma, how has this even happened? How did I go from busing tables at a shitty restaurant to tracking down a criminal mastermind, this isn't my job, this isn't even what I want to do with my life! I guess that's what I get for snooping around... (WARNING: CURSING, AND DRUGS AND GORE)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Call me crazy and call it karma, how has this even happened? How did I go from busing tables at a shitty restaurant to tracking down a criminal mastermind, this isn't my job, this isn't even what I want to do with my life! I guess that's what I get for snooping around...

Chapter one: Nothin' but a good time.

'The restaurant is dying down' I think to myself as I hold the door open for yet another family, a dad, a mom, and a little itty bitty baby. I wave good bye to the baby and tell the adults to have a good day. They were nice but god can their kid make a mess, and as a hostess I have to clean it up. Well the big spots anyway.

I grab the table cleaner off the counter marking an X on the table they were sitting at so that way when Kirsten finally makes her way back to the podium she knows not to sit anyone there.

There's gotta be only five people in the restaurant all together. There's an old couple munching, a younger couple giggling and taking selfies and a man in the bar area, he was just having a drink and reading.

"Hey Maya, I'm going out for a smoke don't seat me!" Thomas calls out darting outside before I can even think to stop him, not that I would, there's nothing going on and none of the tables are his.

Looking down at the table the family just left from I cringe, there's food all over the place. God don't people watch what their kids are doing? 'This is too boring for me.' I think making my way to the podium and grabbing my wallet. 'If I'm gonna be forced to do this I'm going to do it right.' I walk across the bar to the juke box passing the man.

He's pretty handsome for his age actually, he's probably like mid thirties, well dressed, groomed hair that was just starting to gray out. Not to shabby really. I'm not gonna lie though, something about him was... bothersome, to say the least. There was something about the way he was staring at the novel. I know I've seen that book before, and he's taking notes. Like really precise notes. I don't know why this bothers me so much but it does. So I quickly put my dollar in the juke box, choose my song and walk to his table.

"Hello there sir." I say politely with a smile on my face. Yeah, I know a man freaks you out so you go out of your way to talk to him, great idea right?

His bright, and I mean bright blue eyes darted back and forth before looking at me, suddenly I break into a sweat, I have no clue what to say. Then I notice his beer. Empty.

"Can I get you another beer?"

"Your to young to serve alcohol aren't you." He states back, his eyes.. god they were bothering me. I was already regretting this.

"Yes, but it's my job to keep the customers happy so I'd be happy to let the bartender-" I start to stamper.

"I'm fine." He cuts me off and my eyes dart down to his novel. Shit.

The music from the juke box finally starts blasting, stupid fucking delayed thing.

"Right, well I'll be on my way then." I say nodding my head before taking off.

Heading back to the table I still need to clean I start talking myself down, well in my head of course, otherwise that would be weird.

'Calm down Maya your just being paranoid, like majorly paranoid.'

So I start busing, humming the lyrics from nothin' but a good time by posion. But I can't get it out of my head. I was right I have seen that novel before, it's a new york times best seller. _'Getting away with murder.'_ It's a true life novel depicting a mans spiral into insanity and his attempts to cover up his wife's murder, which eventually leads to his killing spree, why the man decided to document all of that is beyond me. I did a report on it for my Psych class, we got to choose any true life novel we wanted and I choose that one. It's some pretty gory stuff.

And it's not just the fact that he was reading the novel that bothered me, it was the fact that he was taking notes. I know, I know. It sounds so stupid, I myself took notes on it, but there's something not right. Maybe it's the way he looked at me, or the way he hid the notes, but something about this is really bothering me.

Then Kirsten finally walks out of the bathroom, coming up to help me. "How was facetimeing your boyfriend during work?" I ask slightly annoyed, I love the girl to death but god she sucks at her job.

"Fucking asshole, we fought and he still wants me to spend my hard earned money to buy his unemployed ass a pack of smokes."

"Bruh, you need to dump his ass already."

Just then I notice the guy get up. He walks to the front and looks both ways before exiting. Okay that was weird. I can't let it go, this gut feeling is making me sick to my stomach.

I look up, Kirsten was still going on. "Hey clear off this table, I'll be right back." I say cutting her off before darting out the door.

"Fuck it's raining."

The streets are pretty empty but I see him walking, if I go back to get a jacket I'm going to loose him. So I don't, instead I walk behind him, slowly, making sure to hide behind whatever is available during that step. Why would he be walking out in the rain? 'God Maya your walking out in the rain following a stranger, do you really have room to talk?'

He turns a corner into a... Alley way? I know that alley, It's the one where Jimmy usually deals at, but this guy is way to clean to be a pot head.

I hide behind a corner and watch him, he take a trash bag out of his bag and throws it in the dumpster. Before walking back towards me.

"Fuck!" I snap quickly running and hiding behind a taxi.

He looks both ways once again before getting in a car that's parked... all the way down the street? And speeding off.

Slowly I stand up from my crouched position, and inch over to the dumpster. 'Come on Maya, he may look suspicious but your seriously being over paranoid.'

As I get closer I plug my nose, god I hate the smell of garbage. Leaning over, on my tipi-toes I quickly grab the bag.

'Deep breath Maya nothing is going to be in there.'

I open the bag.

I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

A small black trash bag, thrown into a dumpster, left, and found by me. I drop the bag with a scream and inch back watching as the contents spill out of the bag through wide eyes. A severed hand, with a wedding band still in tact but no ring, a shriveled up tongue, fading gray eyes drying like a withering grape turning into a raisin by the intense heat of the sun, and finally a pair of ears, ripped from somebodies skull.

I can't stop shaking, stumbling back into the dumpster, breaking out into a cold sweat, I fall back, hitting my head on the corner of the dumpster, feeling the warm stickiness of blood. The metallic scent is over bearing and I can feel myself loosing focus.

I know what's happening here, it's on the tip of my tongue but it's just surfacing.

The man, the bag, the notes the book.

_Chapter five: Justice in god. _

_She was a gorgeous girl I saw, with buttery blonde hair and steel like gray eyes, she was dressed in a red dress; very suitable for a devil in disguise. _

_Amelia Ferguson. _

_Age 23. _

_Amelia had recently gotten engaged... Her husband was a kind, but weak old man, twenty years her senior. _

_Her ring glimmered in the moon light, people couldn't help but turn their heads in awe. _

_But while her husband was laying asleep, her red lips were staining her wine glass. _

_She'd turn her head up and laugh, _

_a younger man, seemed to be the predator. _

_But in reality, he was nothing more then prey. _

_She, Amelia Ferguson, is the devil. A disgusting harlot. And as I watch her thrust a slim leg into a taxi, following the man in suit, I knew something had to be done. _

_She was controlling him, seducing him with large breasts and a shiny smile. _

_But what laid between her legs was pure venom. _

"_Where too?" I ask leaning across the back seat, meeting Amelia's eyes with my own... _

I scream sitting up in a white room, held down by wires, where am I? I think looking around, it doesn't take me long to deduce that I was laying in a hospital.

I start to think about the turn of events, first I see a man, he's reading the diary of a serial killer, he leaves and like an idiot I follow him, I hide while he throws a trash bag into a dumpster, once again, like an idiot I find the bag and open it, in it I find a hand with a wedding band, no ring, a pair of eyes, a pair of ears, and a tongue. I fell back into the dumpster and knocked myself out.

I feel the bandage wrapped around my head.

But I was missing something, before I knocked myself out something happened...

"Oh my god.."

"He's copying the book."

_The address the man rattled was a random building in some upscale apartment complex. _

_I didn't pay much attention I didn't have to. _

_I look at my young angel in disguise meeting his deep brown eyes. _

"_All will end well my friend." I whispered. _

_The slut stayed quiet. _

_I pulled up to the apartment complex and the man got out. _

"_See ya'" he called over his shoulder_

_the car doors clicked with the sound of a lock_

"_This my dear, will be the last thing you ever hear." I said with a smile as she screamed. _

"Good evening Miss Stone." A young man says with a small smile as he walks in interrupting my thoughts.

His eyes were hidden behind thick black frames.

"Hi."

"You took quite a spill there, your family and friends are outside, their awfully worried about you. But there's a officer here to see you as well, are you up to answering a few questions?"

I nod my head as he smiles and leaves.

A woman walks in then, in a police uniform, she wasn't on the older side, mid twenties at most, but her hair was graying quickly.

"Hello there Miss Stone, my name is commander Nelson I have a few questions for you about the trash bag you found in the alley way."

And before I know it I'm spurting out information, the book, the notes, the man, the following him...

"Do you know what could have happened to you if you got caught following him?" She screams scolding me over and over about leaving things to the police, before she asks for a full description of the man that is.

"Aren't you going to ask more about the book?"

She averts her eyes. "Maybe later."

Oh, I get it. I seem crazy.

"Sometimes a coincidence is just that, a coincidence, now we have a sick man out there, but there's no evidence pointing towards his ideals coming from a book."

"I see."

She leaves then and the room is flooded with crying family, my mom, my dad, a couple of my friends, a co worker or two, I'm told I can go home tomorrow, and when everyone leaves I'm thankful for the peace.

Am I really being too paranoid? No, there was something off about him, and that book, the fact that it is almost the same. There's something wrong, I know I'm right, I know it. But Commander Nelson is right, without any evidence there's no proving anything, and even if I do find evidence I have no idea who this man is. Fuck. What am I going to do?


End file.
